HOHOHO it's magic
by Estrella'Roses
Summary: One-Shot. Contest: S.L.N. Años después de Luna Nueva. Edward y Bella se vuelven a encontrar en una navidad por mere casualidad. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿El amor sigue allí? ¿O se mataran entre ellos?
1. only cap

**"Contest: Sintiendo la Navidad"**

Titulo: HO…HO…HO… it's magic.

Penname: **Estrella'Roses**

Summary: Contest: S.L.N. años después de L.N., Edward y Bella se vuelven a encontrar en una navidad, ¿que podría pasar? ¿El amor sigue allí?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de S. Meyer, no pretendo lucrar con ellos, yo solo juego con sus vidas.

Pareja a Trabajar: EDxBella

Número de palabras: 8787, según FF. Net

Imagen utilizada: primer año

Canción utilizada: Silent Night

Frase utilizada: la 4

* * *

><p><strong>HO…HO…HO… it's Magic.<strong>

_Bella POV_

— ¿Es en serio? Seth faltan tres días, aún no es Navidad— lo miré feo.

—Nunca es demasiado temprano, querida hermana —dijo él mientras seguía preparando el pavo.

— ¡Leah! Dile algo, este niño es imposible— ella solo rió.

—"_Oh, ho, ho. It's magic, you know. Never believe it's not so. It's magic, you know. Never believe, it's not so"_ — comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón.

—Oh, por Dios, ¡ahora va a cantar! —alcé las manos al cielo en forma de suplica.

— Jajaja. Cálmate Bella, solo está feliz — Jacob se acercó a mí riendo, intentando tranquilizarme.

—Jake, ¿cómo puedo estar tranquila, con ese niño cantando su cancioncita de Selena Gómez? — lo señalé y Seth me sacó la lengua.

—El hecho de que tú solo conozcas la versión de ella, no quiere decir que ella la cante. Yo estoy cantando la versión de Pilot. Ahora, si me permites…

_I never been awake_

_I never seen a day break_

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning_

_A lazy day in bed_

_Music in my head_

_A crazy music playing in the morning light_

—Es el colmo, Leah canta con él— los miré feo.

Odiaba las canciones navideñas desde que _ellos_ se fueron.

—Bells, hazme un favor: ve al centro comercial y compra esto. Me falta para los arreglos —Jake me miró con suplica en los ojos mientras me tendía una lista.

—Ok, iré, pero no me divertiré— dije mientras tomaba la lista y salía de la cocina, que ya estaba decorada con cosas navideñas y con un poco de comida en el suelo por los experimentos de mi hermanastro Seth.

Tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo mientras decía un pequeño "ya me voy" y cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

—Nueva York —suspiré al ver todo cubierto de nieve. Bajé los escalones de la entrada y respiré el aire frio—. Otro año más —miré a mí alrededor y encontré alguno que otro muñeco de nieve.

— ¡Quítate! —unos niños me empujaron, e hicieron que cayera al suelo.

— ¿Qué ya no tienen respeto por nada? Condenados niños — miré a la parada de autobús, aun desde el frio hielo. Ahí como siempre, el autobús se me iba —Genial, ya empezamos.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al centro comercial, todo estaba como me lo imagine: gente corriendo de aquí para acá y eso que faltaban tres días para Noche Buena. No me quería imaginar cómo estaría esto ese día. Miré la lista, suspiré y me interné en el gran lugar.<p>

—No puedo creer que me haya hecho comprar esto, pero me las pagará— de pronto mi celular sonó con esa bella melodía* — ¿Sí?... ya… ya lo conseguí… no Leah, todo menos eso… sabes que odio las compras y mas las navideñas,… ¡Jamás!...me opongo… solo no quiero… está bien…no tengo…

—Ouch

Iba tan concentrada en mi pelea con Leah, que no vi que venía alguien y choqué con esa persona, provocando que todos los paquetes y bolsas que esa persona cargaba salieran disparadas junto con mi celular.

—Lo siento tanto—comencé a levantar las cosas apresuradamente.

—No, fue mi culpa, yo no…—_su voz_, levanté la vista y una mata de cabello cobrizo me sorprendió.

No podía ser o ¿sí? Hacía ya tres años desde ese día, sería un verdadero milagro que esto ocurriera justo ahora. Dejé de poner atención a lo que decía y solo me dediqué a mirarlo. Cuando él notó que no hablaba, ni mucho menos me movía, levantó la vista y sus bellos ojos color miel se sorprendieron. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo nos miramos.

— ¡Edward! Mira lo que has hecho. Si se rompe algo tu tendrás que…—esa voz, eran ellos, no había duda, pero debía confirmarlo.

Levanté la vista y la vi, allí parada se encontraba la duende. Junto a ella, el gran oso y luego Jasper detrás. Estaba realmente sorprendida y al parecer ellos igual.

— ¡Bella! —Alice fue la primera en lanzarse en mis brazos y abrazarme.

—Alice — las gruesas y traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

—Enana —Emmett nos levantó a las dos de un salto, mientras Edward seguía en el suelo mirando a la nada.

—Oso, no sabes cómo extrañé esto— nos soltó y miré a Jasper, él me abrió los brazos y corrí a abrazarlo.

—Bells, al fin puedo abrazarte —de pronto al estar en brazos de Jazz, sentí como los demás se movían a velocidad vampírica detrás nuestro, cuidando que Jasper no me atacara.

—Lo mismo digo, mi mayor — hice un saludo militar y él rió.

—No me la comeré, así que relájense—dijo soltándome, mientras los demás relajaban su postura.

— ¿No saben verdad? — mire como los Cullen observaban extrañados, mientras Jasper negaba.

—Podrían explicar que pasa aquí —la voz de Edward era tan hermosa, tenía un toque de duda y algo de nerviosismo. Lo mire, él me apartó la mirada y entonces miré a Jasper, él suspiró.

—Esto será largo, así que mejor vayámonos a sentar. — explico Jasper suspirando cansinamente.

Comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y yo las mías. Cuando vi que mi celular estaba en las manos de Edward sonando, me sonrojé y lo contesté rápidamente.

—Bueno… Jacob no me grites — le contesté molesta. Vi la mirada atenta de los Cullen en mi, y solo agaché la mirada —No lo encontraba… si ya se… ella me dijo… estas de broma…ya déjame… jódete, adiós —colgué. —Torpe chucho— refunfuñé y me enfrenté a los Cullen.

Éstos me miraban entre extrañados, sorprendidos y Edward algo molesto.

—Vamos al comedor —ofreció Jasper y nos dirigimos hacia allá, Alice venia pegada a mí.

—Ahora sí, ustedes dos, más vale que suelten la sopa y expliquen que pasa aquí — Emmett nos miro inquisidoramente.

Miré a Jasper, él me miró, respiré hondo. Yo debía comenzar, sabía que debía hacerlo, solté el aire y empecé con la historia.

—Después de que ustedes se fueron, entre en una…—intenté aminorar las cosas— "pequeña" depresión— vi cómo Edward tragaba fuerte. — Un mes estuve algo inanimada, como un zombie, pero más tarde Jacob me sacó del hoyo —sonreí, recordando mis salidas a la Push— Pasó un tiempo y él se alejó, porque descubrimos que es un licántropo —reí sin tantas ganas al recordar lo que me costó aceptar nuestra pequeña separación —Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que no los veía y pues decidí entretenerme. Como lo hacen medio millón de adolescentes, entré a un foro en línea en donde conocí a un chico genial, maravilloso, podía conversar con él por horas — vi de reojo que Jasper sonreía y que Edward apretaba la mesa — Ese chico era Jazz.

Alice, Em y Edward lo miraron sorprendidos y luego a mí. Alice parecía algo molesta, miró a Edward, este negó y se tranquilizó. Oops creo que pensó que él y yo…

—Así estuvimos tres meses conversando, sobre nuestros problemas, temores, cosas triviales. Cuando nos preguntamos nuestros nombres, le dije que me llamaba Jasper y ella rápidamente me identificó — me tomó la mano sobre la mesa, la frialdad me sorprendió pero me agradó pues me recordó viejos tiempos.

—Sí, de esa forma pudimos hablar más abiertamente y pues desde entonces nos mandamos correos. Pero desde hace seis meses que no sabíamos nada él uno del otro — me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Haber si entendí? — Emmett se levantó de la mesa algo frustrado — Ustedes dos —nos señaló— Engañan a mi hermanita — abrazó a Alice teatralmente.

— ¡Nooo!— gritamos al unísono.

—Nos hicimos más unidos, solo eso— Jasper jaló a Emmett de la camisa y lo hizo sentarse.

—Se perdonaron — Edward habló más como afirmación que como pregunta. Miraba a la mesa a nuestras manos unidas.

—Así es— le di la razón y solté la mano de Jazz, miré a Edward —y no solo a él.

Edward me miró por un momento. Alice se llevó a Emmett a rastras de la mesa. Edward miró a Jasper y cuando él cerró los ojos, Edward asintió. Jasper se levantó y siguió a Alice.

Estaba algo confundida, sin embargo me quede allí quieta, esperando que él hablara.

—Me mostro lo que vivo contigo… durante todo este tiempo— asentí— Bella…—mi nombre saliendo de sus labios era como música para mis oídos, aunque no debía emocionarme por eso, ya no más—…lamento que hayas sufrido durante… —tenia la mirada gacha y su voz sonaba algo entrecortada.

—Edward… yo….

—No… por favor, deja que termine— se hincó frente a mí, y puso su cabeza en mis piernas— Te pido perdón, por todo el daño que te causé. Sé que esa no era la forma de que las cosas terminaran, pero yo… —escuché un leve sollozo, coloqué mi mano en su cabello.

—Edward, hace mucho tiempo que yo te perdoné. Entendí que no debí entrar en ese estado de depresión. Que si no me quisiste, debí aceptarlo tal y como era; eso pasa todos los días, muchas personas no son las correctas para otras. De hecho hasta te agradezco — levantó la mirada y me miró sorprendido —Me hiciste pasar buenos ratos; conocí otro mundo del cual yo solo creía que existía en los libros. Además, seguí tu consejo. Vivo mi vida al máximo, la disfruto, y no sabes cómo me gustaría que me aceptaras…— abrió los ojos, rápidamente agregué— Como tu amiga, no quiero perder una amistad y mucho menos una familia como lo son ustedes… ¿Podríamos ser amigos? ¿Terminar las cosas bien?

Edward me miró con los ojos como platos y de pronto volvió a hundir su cabeza en mis piernas sollozando.

—No puedo creer… que después de todo lo que te hice, de todo lo que has vivido sigas siendo tan pura y buena. —levanté su cara.

—No digas eso, si soy así, tú también tienes que ver en eso — le sonreí y él me abrazo.

—Claro que quiero que seas mi amiga, eso sería asombroso — sonreí y le correspondí el abrazo embriagándome de su aroma, ese delicioso olor a él. Su frio y duro cuerpo alrededor del mío, me hizo recordar viejos momentos y revivir sensaciones que yo creía olvidadas.

Algunas lágrimas seguían corriendo de mis ojos, él me miro, limpió mis mejillas y se levanto, llegaron a nuestro lado los demás y como siempre Emmett rompió el silencio.

—Bueno ya que las asperezas están limadas — sonrió de forma maniaca — ¿me explicas por que vives con ese chucho? ¿Y como es que llegaste a N Y? — grito al final, provocando que varias personas giraran a vernos.

—Emmett Cullen que te he dicho de gritar —Alice grito al mismo nivel de Em, haciendo que nos tapáramos los oídos la mayoría en el lugar, estaba segura de que rompió algún vidrio.

—Si dejan de gritar y se sientan con gusto lo explico — acataron mi orden y me miraron como dos niños chiquitos, mientras que Jasper reía y Edward rodaba los ojos —es simple, vivo con él — abrieron los ojos como platos y entonces comprendí mis palabras —quiero decir, es que…

— ¿Son pareja?— la voz de Alice parecía un llanto.

— ¡Nooo!... ¿Como lo explico? —Pensé en una forma de que las palabras no se confundieran, la mirada atenta de los Cullen me ponía nerviosa. — Miren, cuando descubrí que Jacob era un licántropo, con ello descubrimos muchas cosas. La imprimación por ejemplo — Em se empezó a atragantar con no se que y luego comprendí _"no escogí bien mis palabras"_ —él se imprimo de Leah — los Cullen relajaron su postura mientras que Jasper reía quedito, él ya sabia esta parte de la historia — y bueno Leah de él.

— ¿Ella es…? — interrumpí a Edward asintiendo.

—Si y bueno, Charlie como al año se caso con Sue Clearwater, por lo que los Clearwater son mis hermanastros.

—Pero eso no explica como es que vives con ellos aquí —Alice me miro confusa, intentando comprender.

—En parte si, Jasper no sabe esta parte de la historia, pero hace como año y medio que decidimos dejar a Charlie y Sue hacer su vida, así que vinimos a acá. Estudiamos y trabajamos aquí, en la gran manzana, sin embargo vivimos algo mas apartado de todo este bullicio. Como buena familia y amigos que somos seguimos juntos. — sonreí al final, recordando buenos momentos con ellos, y en eso mi celular sonó. Sentí las mejillas rojas, y solo conteste.

— ¿Ah?, ¿ahora tu?, ¿Seth que no creen que pueda hacer una compra sola o que?... ¿Qué? Están locos, esos dos… diez min., entiendo… si, te veo en casa —colgué— debo irme…

—Recuerda oídos vampíricos, escuchamos — sonrió Edward, mientras señalaba sus oídos.

—Toma — Alice me tendió una hoja — una lista de donde encontraras los que veo que compraras, así es mas rápido, tardarías 30 min en hacerlo sin esto — sonreí — y mi numero de teléfono — señalo el final de la lista.

—Muchas gracias Alíe — la abrace — ahora debo irme, fue un placer encontrarlos de nuevo chicos.

—Pero no creas que te libraras tan fácil de nosotros eh — amenazo Emmett.

—Jamás lo pensé — me levante, tome mis cosas — hasta pronto.

* * *

><p>—Bella aquí— al salir del centro comercial vi a Jacob y Leah recargados en su auto, haciéndome señas.<p>

—Hola chicos — sonreí entregando las cosas a Jacob.

—Luces muy feliz Bella, ¿que paso? Creí que no disfrutarías tu visita acá— Leah me miro sorprendida mientras subíamos al auto y Jacob guardaba las cosas.

— ¡Dios mío apestas!, Bella fuiste a la tienda de mascotas ¿o que?, apestas a animal muerto — olí mi ropa y el aroma de los Cullen me embargo.

—No, de hecho me he encontrado con algunas personas — dije quedito, Leah revisaba las cosas que había comprado y parecía sorprendida de que había más de lo que estaba en la lista.

— ¿Cómo…? — pregunto señalando una gran coliflor, Jacob miraba de reojo mientras se alejaba de la gran ciudad y se dirigía a casa.

—Intuición femenina — me encogí de hombros ante la mirada inquisidora de mi hermana.

— ¿Y con quien te encontraste Bella?—pregunto Jacob mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Trague el nudo en la garganta que se me había formado y lo solté.

—Los Cullen — el auto se detuvo en un enfrenon que juro que sino cupiera como conduce Jake, en este momento estaría en el hospital.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —la cabeza de Jacob giro 180 grados, me dio miedo, parecía la niña del exorcista.

* * *

><p>—Al fin llegaron ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?— Seth nos recibió en la entrada de la casa.<p>

—Jacob casi causa un accidente de transito— dijo Leah de mala gana mientras entraba en la casa seguida de mi.

—Bella — la mano de Jacob me detuvo de seguir —quiero hablar contigo — estaba serio, eso si era extraño. Sabía que era necesario que habláramos, él necesitaba una explicación mas larga que la que di en el auto.

—Solo dejare esto — asintió y guardamos las cosas.

Cuando ya todo estaba guardado, salimos al porch, nos sentamos en los escalones y miramos el cielo estrellado.

—Ya me dijiste como ocurrieron las cosas — empezó sin mirarme — pero no me dijiste como ocurrieron esas mismas cosas en ti — su mirada se encontró con la mía.

—Jacob ya te lo dije, me he sorprendido tanto, estoy feliz de reencontrarlos. Los perdone, bueno eso ya hace mucho y…

—Bien sabes, que no me refiero a eso — me interrumpió — ¿que paso cuando viste a Edw… esa sanguijuela?

—Siéndote sincera, muchas cosas se movieron dentro mío— pase las manos por mi cabello, intentando contenerme — pero eso no va a cambiar nada, así que… no te preocupes— toque su rodilla en señal de que no se preocupara por mi — ahora lo que hay que hacer, no es mas que esperar a que lleguen Sue y Charlie en un par de días — entre a la casa dejando a Jake afuera, me dispense y me fui a dormir.

Después de una larga ducha, me tumbe en la cama, mientras miraba viejos recuerdos de la secundaria: fotos, cartas, recuerdos de _ellos_ en especial, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

* * *

><p>—HO…HO…HO… buenos días dormilona… — Seth apareció frente a mi, mientras me limpiaba los ojos. Acababa de despertar por su risa de Santa Claus — vamos Bells, faltan dos días para noche buena y hay mucho que hacer.<p>

—Tú lo dijiste dos días — lo mire con odio, cuando note que la cama estaba llena de mis recuerdos, él también lo noto pero no dijo nada.

—Te esperamos para desayunar — se dio la vuelta y se fue, rápidamente recogí mis cosas y busque ropa. Cuando vi en mi mesita de noche la lista de Alice y con ello su numero.

_"buen día duende"_

Era simple y concreto el mensaje, debía admitirlo, quería tener contacto con ellos.

Al bajar, la mesa estaba puesta con un mantel navideño y nuestro desayuno. Mire la sala y allí había un gran árbol natural, con rastros de haber sido cortado por "lobos".

—Jake no pudo comprar uno como la gente normal, ya lo conoces— Leah paso a mi lado dándome un beso en la frente.

— ¿Y como dormiste?— Jake me miro de reojo mientras ocupaba mi lugar en la mesa.

—Bien— Jake iba a hablar cuando el celular sonó — bueno — trague lo que tenia en a boca— _Bella, soy yo Alice_… Alíe… _te invito a mi casa, bueno apartamento_… ¿hoy?..._si, hoy a las 4_... Ok... _Rose pasara por ustedes así que si pudieras mandar la dirección_…Te la mando en un mensaje…_bueno, ustedes tan bien están invitados lobos, Bells tráelos_…claro…_bye te veo mas tarde_… hasta la tarde.

Jacob, Leah y Seth, tenían diferentes expresiones en el rostro, ira, repugnancia y felicidad respectivamente.

—Solo háganme ese favor — me miraron detenidamente y asintieron — gracias.

—Pero solo espero no se pasen de listos —rodé los ojos y continúe comiendo.

Al terminar de comer, Seth y Jacob salieron de la casa. Ayude a Leah a limpiar la cocina.

—Bella, se que yo no se mucho de tu historia con esas san… —me miro a los ojos y escogió mejor sus palabras — quiero decir… no se que viviste con los Cullen. Pero si puedo ayudarte en algo respecto a tu reencuentro con ellos, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Agache la mirada. No sabía que decirle, como responderlo, realmente no sabía como reaccionar. Conocía a Leah de tres años atrás y sabía que en este momento ella lo decía de corazón.

—Simplemente — me miraba atenta— intenta aceptarlos, no los veas como vampiros, sino como personas. Intenta que te agraden.

Leah apretó la nariz en forma de asco, sin embargo relajo los músculos.

— Lo hare por ti, pero si son idiotas lo primero que hare será…— era mas que obvio que diría algo agresivo, pero no lo hizo — será irme de allí.

Asentí, la abrace y continuamos con nuestros deberes.

* * *

><p>A las cuatro en punto como había dicho Alice; Rose apareció en la puerta de mi casa con un flamante BMW ya no era convertible, pero aun así hacia que voltearás a verlo.<p>

Con un simple "no babes sobre él chucho" hacia Jacob, nos fuimos al centro de la ciudad con un silencio peor que en la iglesia. Juro que cuando vi que entrabamos al estacionamiento de un gran edificio, respire.

—Por aquí — nos indico Rose dirigiéndonos a un elevador que se fue hasta el ultimo piso, las puerta del elevador se abrieron y vi el apartamento mas grande y lujoso que pudiera imaginar, digno de los Cullen.

El departamento era grande, con mucha luz y con muchas de las cosas que yo ya conocía como _"su chiste personal"_. Seguí los pasos de Rose y me deleite con los pequeños detalles de lugar.

—Bella — los brazos de Esme me rodearon y me sentí como hace mucho tiempo no me sentía, como en casa.

Se alejo de mí y pude apreciar su bello rostro en forma de corazón, definitivamente ahora me sentía mas vieja.

Ella seguía igual de joven y hermosa, siendo igual de maternal como la recordaba.

—Bella — Carlisle estaba detrás de ella y me saludo igualmente con un abrazo.

Cuando lo vi, recordé la primera vez que lo vi en la sala de urgencias. Seguía siendo ese rompe corazones de primera, pero con su siempre descriptivo rostro de amabilidad.

—Tanto tiempo Esme, Carlisle, no se que decir — y era verdad, sentía que las lagrimas querían correr como ríos por mis mejillas — ellos son mis hermanos Seth y Leah, ella es pareja de Jake, los tres son licántropos —presente a mis acompañantes.

—Bienvenidos chicos, he comprado algo para ustedes, me he puesto a cocinar todo la tarde solo por saber que venían —Esme sonrió y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también, mire a mi familia y vi como Seth olfateaba, Leah sonreía levemente y Jake miraba amenazantemente a Edward.

Edward estaba recargado en un peldaño del fondo, solo observando. Se acerco lentamente.

—Hola — sonrió de lado, como solo él sabia hacerlo. Me quede algo idiotizada por unos momentos.

— Hola Ed— me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Saludo a los demás con la mano y salió por donde nosotros habíamos llegado.

— Alice le ha dado un encargo — contesto Emmett llegando a nuestro lado, ante mi mirada confundida por las acciones de Edward — de hecho, empiezo a creer que es gay—abrí los ojos como platos y el agrego— se fue a alcanzar a Jasper, ¿te imaginas a esos dos solos?

—Prefiero no hacerlo — conteste simplemente, intentando salir de mi pequeño shock por las ocurrencias del oso.

—Mmm… ¿y la comida donde esta?— Seth pregunto sin ninguna vergüenza, haciendo que me sonrojara y le diera un golpe por el costado — ¿Qué?, tu vienes por RP*, yo no.

—jajaja, relájate Bella — Emmett me sorprendió apareciendo al lado de los chicos — estos chicos serán alimentados—coloco sus brazos en los hombros de mis acompañantes, retándolos— si antes juegan conmigo, quiero ver que tan fuertes son —genial (nótese el sarcasmo), los esta retando aun mas.

—Claro, grandulón, si crees que podrás seguirnos el paso — Seth corrió como niño pequeño por la casa, Emmett lo siguió, Jacob rodo los ojos, le dio un corto beso a Leah y corrió tras ellos, debía cuidar a Seth antes de que lo descuartizaran.

—Bella — Alice me abrazo — Leah —ambas sonrieron sin tantas ganas — acompáñenme, necesito su ayuda para algo.

Alice nos arrastro por toda la casa hasta llegar a una habitación enorme con dos camas a cada extremo y con una pila de ropa en medio. Rose estaba en una cama leyendo una revista.

—Necesito que me ayuden— repitió Alice —toda esta es nuestra ropa, y vamos a regalarla a la caridad — mire sorprendida a Alice, estaba segura que todo ese montón de ropa podría alimentar a un país entero por lo cara que era.

— Esto es carísimo, ¿como van a regalarlo?—Leah hablo por primera vez sorprendida.

—Simple, queremos devolver a los mas necesitados algo de lo que tenemos, sabiendo eso podrán aprovecharlo. Cada año, escogemos ropa y la seleccionamos para venderla o regalarla, si la vendemos es a tiendas departamentales o nosotros mismos lo hacemos y el dinero es para la asociación de Carlisle que ayuda a las personas pobres del mundo, si la regalamos, la damos ya sea a indigentes, en refugios, o a familias pobres —Rose sonó tan madura al decir eso, que me quede sorprendida, no es que la creyera una boba, solo que nunca la había escuchado con ese tono.

— ¿En que somos de ayuda?

—En dividirla y si les gusta algo, no duden en tomarlo — Alice, sonrió y nos tendió bolsas.

Después de una hora de escoger ropa de todos los Cullen, separarla, empaquetarla y etiquetarla nos tiramos en el suelo.

Rose y Leah charlaban sobre no se que desfile de modas, quien lo creería, se habían hecho amigas. Al parecer Leah se había sentido identificada con el carácter de Rose.

—Alice, ya termine tu encargo — Edward apareció por la puerta, me miro y bajo la cara — solo me falta darte mi ropa.

—Edward Cullen no ves que ya hemos terminado, uyy — Alice se levanto molesta — Leah, Rose, ayuden a Esme en la cocina— ambas se fueron rápidamente— yo verificare que los permisos y ese trineo estén en orden — la mire confundida, cuando detuvo el paso — Bella ayúdale con la ropa, en fin ya sabes como es — sin decir nada mas, salió y me dejo allí con Edward.

— ¿Entonces?—comente como quien no quiere la cosa.

Debía admitir que aun no me acostumbraba a tratarlo como un amigo mas, no sabiendo lo que habíamos vivido juntos.

Emprendió el camino sin decir ni una palabra y yo simplemente lo seguí en silencio.

Sin querer a mi mente llegaron imágenes de hace tres años, la primera vez que él me guio por su casa.

Entramos a una habitación azul, con varias de las cosas que yo ya conocía.

—Aquí esta todo — me señalo una pequeña pila de ropa en su ¿cama?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— asintió — ¿desde cuando…? —señale la cama.

Me acerque a la cama, para confirmar que no era una ilusión, él siguió mis pasos de cerca.

—Hace como un año, es mas cómodo, aunque no la ocupe —asentí— ¿ahora puedo preguntarte yo algo? — Lo mire detenidamente, el suspiro y rio algo mostrando sus blancos dientes, se acerco a mi, sentimientos inesperados aparecieron de repente provocando que mi corazón latiese como loco — ¿desde cuando tienes tu nana en el celular? —sentí como me sonrojaba, aparte la mirada de él — ¿Bella?

—Desde hace dos años, en mi cumpleaños numero 19 Jasper me la mando, desde entonces la tengo como tono — levante la mirada, él sonreía.

—Me alegro de que te siga gustando — se acerco mas a mi, sentía que solo faltaba un paso mas para que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen juntos por completo — todo esta acomodado para lo que debe ser — mire la ropa y entre cada pila había una hoja que decía "venta" o "donativo", asentí.

Toque levemente la ropa que se encontraba en a cama de Edward, mire la habitación por un momento, recordando cuando entre por primera vez en su habitación.

Mire sus ojos color topacio, sentía que estaban aun mas hermosos que la primera vez que los vi. Nos acercamos mas, prácticamente podía sentir lo frio de su pecho, cerca del mío.

—Bella ya nos vamos — Jacob apareció por la puerta, haciendo que saliera de mi encantamiento. Asentí en señal de que lo había escuchado, Jake se fue y yo agache la mirada.

—Hasta pronto il mio cantante — Edward se inclino un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, de pronto desapareció.

* * *

><p>De camino a casa, Seth contaba lo divertido que había sido jugar con Em a los videojuegos, a las luchas y con Jazz al ajedrez, Leah alababa la moda de Rose y lo maternal de Esme, junto con la gran amabilidad de Carlisle. Mientras tanto yo seguía pensando en lo que había pasado en ese cuarto azul y Jacob me miraba de soslayo por el espejo retrovisor del auto que Carlisle les había prestado.<p>

—Me repiten porque Carlisle les presto el auto —pedí, deteniendo el parloteo de los Clearwater.

—Para recoger a Charlie y Sue mañana — Jacob contesto y yo solo asentí mirando mis pies.

Cuando vi algo café de cuero, me agache y lo tome entre mis manos. Podía reconocer esta chamarra donde fuera.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, cuando observe mejor el auto, caí en cuenta de que era el auto de _él_. Llore más fuerte, haciendo que las miradas de mis acompañantes se posaran en mí, y lo que estaba en mis manos, cerré los ojos y nos los abrí.

* * *

><p>—Bella — sentía como alguien movía mi hombro, abrí mis ojos, y allí sentado a mi lado estaba Jacob, mire mi alrededor, estaba en mi habitación, era de día, me levante y de mi pecho callo <em>su<em> chamarra — ¿Cómo te sientes?— no entendía de que me hablaba — te ha dado algo de fiebre, te haz quedado dormida durante 12 horas y bueno, quería saber como te encuentras — me miro apenado.

—Estoy bien…, perdón por lo de ayer en el auto…— él negó.

—No tienes porque disculparte, de hecho me sorprendía que esto no te afectara desde el primer momento en que los viste — se callo, miro la foto que estaba en mi mesa de noche, donde estaba toda la Push — Bella es mas que obvio que aun sientes algo por él, así que mas vale que se lo digas, o este dolor te va a consumir nuevamente y no quiero volverte a ver pasar por eso — en sus ojos había suplica.

—No—negué efusivamente— si se lo digo y él me vuelve a rechazar, sufriré, si soy su amiga podre amarlo sin necesidad de que él se entere, recuerda lee la mente, pero no a mi.

—Por lo que veo no te hare cambiar de parecer — negué — arréglate vamos por Charlie y Sue a aeropuerto.

—Preferiría quedarme en casa y arreglar un poco.

—Entiendo — me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Yo me quede allí, mirando la chamarra de cuero.

* * *

><p>— ¡Bella!— mi padre venia detrás de Sue, que me abrazo efusivamente al llegar a casa.<p>

—Sue, papá — salude.

Después de una amena comida y una pequeña plática en la sala, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire al porch.

—Bella —Charlie salió por la misma puerta que yo hace unos segundos— Jacob me conto lo que ha pasado — lo mire sentarse a mi lado, en la mecedora y asentí — ¿Cómo estas con eso hija?

—Te diré lo que le he dicho a todos… estoy bien, incluso feliz de reencontrarlos, no me pasa nada — mi tono de voz no era el correcto para hablar con mi padre, pero ya estaba harta de que me preguntaran lo mismo a cada momento.

—Eso es lo que les has dicho a todos, pero realmente ¿que sientes?— Charle estos últimos años se había vuelto mas perceptivo y realmente no dejaba nada pasar tan fácilmente y menos si tenia que ver conmigo.

—No sabes como me duele — me lance a los brazos de mi padre como una niña pequeña y llore — estoy feliz es verdad, pero verlo y no poder tenerle como antes es doloroso y aun mas recordar lo que paso esa vez.

Me quede en brazos de mi padre por horas, hablando de todo lo amargo que había sido este tiempo, juro que si me hubieran dicho hace 4 años que yo estaría así con Charlie, me hubiera reído.

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que se volvió hora de dormir e intente ahogar el dolor de mi corazón con la suavidad de las almohadas.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, todos corrían como locos con los últimos preparativos del día, era noche buena y según mi loca familia todo debía estar perfecto.<p>

Mi padre y yo escribíamos cartas a los familiares, cuando alguien toco la puerta; me dirigí hacia ella y cual fue mi sorpresa que al abrirla lo primero que vi, fue a Edward con un pastel de fruta en las manos y a los demás Cullen detrás.

—Chicos creí que no llegarían —Leah apareció de la nada haciéndolos pasar, saludando a Rose con un abrazo y dejando solo a Edward frente a mi.

— ¿No me invitaras a pasar?—pregunto de pronto y yo salí de mi shock.

— ¿Tradiciones de vampiros?

—No —rio dulcemente, eso me volvió a atontar y esta apunto de llorar, cuando continuo —simple cortesía.

—Claro, adelante —le permití pasar y volví con mi padre.

— ¿Estas bien? —escribió en una hoja de papel y yo asentí.

Después de un rato algo tenso, todos convivían como si nunca hubiese ocurrido una separación, o como si no fuéramos de diferentes especies.

Charlie, Carlisle y Jasper conversaban de cosas formales, mientras que Jake, Seth y Em hablaban de nuevas llaves de la WWE.

Rose y Leah charlaban como si fueran amigas de toda a vida y las demás terminaban los preparativos.

Edward y yo reíamos como niños, recordando viejos tiempos, debía decir que era doloroso, pero también muy agradable poder conversar con él.

—Oye ¿hacemos galletas con crema? — lo mire sorprendida de su propuesta.

—Claro

Entramos a la cocina, donde Alice estaba con Sue y Esme, tomamos un tazón y comenzamos a mezclar huevo y harina, junto con otras cosas.

—Bella ¿te cuento un chiste? — Edward sonreía como hace tanto tiempo no veía sonreír a alguien, estaba alegre, parecía un niño pequeño, solo atine a asentir, mientras continuaba batiendo la mezcla. — es algo tonto, mejor no.

—Cuéntalo —todos gritaron, ya estaban emocionados al igual que yo.

—ok, aquí va, no me culpen después — tomo aire y comenzó

_¡Papá! ¡Papá! en el colegio me pidieron que para mañana explique la diferencia entre "virtualmente" y "realmente"._

—_Bueno... Pregúntale a tu madre si se acostaría con otro hombre por un millón de dólares._

_... El niño obedece: — Mamá... ¿te acostarías con otro hombre por un millón de dólares?_

_¡Por supuesto!_

_¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Dijo que sí!_

_Bueno... ahora anda y pregúntale a tu hermana..._

— _Mariana... ¿te acostarías con un hombre por un millón de dólares?_

— _¡Claro que sí!_

— _¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡También dijo que sí!_

— _Bueno... ahora anda y pregúntale a tu hermano..._

— _David... ¿te acostarías con un hombre por un millón de dólares?_

—_Con esta crisis ¡Claro que sí!_

— _¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡También dijo que sí!_

— _¿Ves? "Virtualmente" tenemos tres millones de dólares: Pero, "Realmente", lo que tenemos es dos putas y un maricón._

Todos en la cocina comenzamos a reír incluso quienes no estaban en ella, no tanto por el gran chiste, que era bueno en si, sino por las voces que ocupo Ed.

De repente la batidora se me salió de control haciendo que la mezcla volara por todos lados aterrizando en Alice. Todos nos callamos inmediatamente, sabíamos que nada bueno ocurriría solo faltaba saber que haría Alice.

—Vamos, ustedes dos, vallan a acomodar los adornos y las luces afuera — Alice nos miro molesta, llena de harina mientras nos tendía una caja grande y los sacaba fuera de la cocina, Edward tomo la caja y Alice gritó mas fuerte—ándenle, fuera, shu!

—Ya vamos duende—Edward le saco la lengua y Alice lo miro feo.

— ¿Como me….?

— ¡Corre! —Edward y yo corrimos fuera de alcance del duende malévolo, cuando estuvimos en el porch, pusimos la caja en el suelo y comenzamos reír mientras adornábamos el lugar. Él de un lado y yo del otro.

—Edward — me miro y rio un poco —oye no es divertido.

— ¿Que no? Tienes todas las luces navideñas en ti, pareces un árbol ya adornado —le saque la lengua.

—Mejor ayúdame —ofrecí y él se acerco riendo.

—Haber — empezó a jalar algunos lados de la serie navideña que estaba prácticamente enredada en todo mi cuerpo — ¿para que la encendiste?

—Para ver por donde — dije apenada.

Comenzamos a desamarrarla lentamente, cuando en un movimiento en falso tropecé con un muérdago de plástico y me caí junto con Edward que estaba algo distraído.

Terminamos en el suelo con las luces en todo nuestro alrededor, Edward tenía unas en la cabeza, mi mano estaba encima de la de él y nos mirábamos fijamente.

Pude observar sus ojos que estaban algo negros, su labios estaban entreabiertos, pero él estaba inmóvil, sentía mi pecho bajar y subir, estaba a punto de levantarme para no cometer un error y que las cosas empeoraran, cuando su mano atrapo la mía, le mire.

—Te mentí — dijo de pronto, su aliento golpeo mi cara y no pude hacer otra cosa mas que mirarlo confundida, me aparto la mirada por un momento y luego regreso sus ojos con los míos, suspiro y continuo — ese día en el bosque, cuando te dije que no te amaba, te mentí, fue una mentira muy tonta, que no se como rayos me creíste —rio sin ganas— no sabes como me arrepiento de lo que hice en ese momento, me mordí la lengua de todas las veces que trate de convencerme de ello, incluso creo que tengo mas ponzoña en la lengua que en todo el cuerpo en si — sonrió mostrando los dientes, como signo de burla hacia si mismo, agacho la mirada y suspiro.

—Yo también te mentí—respire hondo, y continúe— en el centro comercial, cuando te dije que solo quería ser tu amiga, cuando te dije que te había olvidado, que dije que ya no sentía nada por ti, todo era una mentira — suspire al decir todo a la carrera, sabia que él me había escuchado perfectamente, respire con la mirada gacha, levante la cara.

—Te amo — dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Reímos tontamente por la coincidencia, me tomo por la cintura y nos fuimos acercando lentamente, sus fríos y duros labios tocaron los míos, cálidos y suaves, haciendo a mezcla perfecta. Lo tome de a cara y lo acerque mas a mi.

Nos alejamos y nos vimos a los ojos fijamente, sus labios se abrieron y rio mientras decía:

—Y así el león ha regresado con la oveja —reí por su ocurrencia.

—Que afortunada oveja.

—Que tonto había sido el león.

Nos volvimos a besar, disfrutando el beso, ese beso que había sido tan esperado desde hace tanto tiempo.

— ¡Hey!, que bonito adornan la casa — la voz de Seth nos sobresalto haciendo que nos separáramos.

—Échenles agua — medio grito Emmett bromeando.

—Si les echas agua, causaras un corto circuito, torpe — Leah lo regaño.

—No me digas torpe, cosa— la miro feo y le saco la lengua digno de niño chiquito, típico de Emmett.

—No le digas cosa a mi amiga o te quedas sin noche buena —amenazó Rose y Em se petrifico.

—No Rose, cariño, ya no le diré cosa a esto…. —la siguió dentro de la casa suplicándole.

—Que bueno que vuelves a ser parte de a familia hija —Esme se incoó y me abrazo.

—Edward mas tarde quiero que me ayudes a practicar tiro al blanco —dijo Charlie fanfarrón, lo mire de mala forma y Edward solo trago fuerte.

Cuando la casa estuvo adornada y limpia, todos nos fuimos a arreglar, los Cullen prometieron volver en una hora con una sorpresa para nosotros.

Edward se acerco a mí, me tomo por la cintura y susurro en mí oído dulcemente.

—La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, — me miro directamente a los ojos — pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar...pero esta vez para siempre.

—No te volveré a dejar ir — lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

—Seria un idiota si me fuera de tu lado nuevamente— me dio un dulce beso y se fue con su familia.

—_Se acaba de ir_—Jake dijo con burla en mi oído por la ironia de las palabras ya dichas, yo solo le saque la lengua.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de una hora todos estábamos listos, vestidos formalmente esperando que llegaran los Cullen.<p>

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos corrimos a abrir. Allí en la calle se encontraba un trineo con las chicas Cullen y Carlisle arriba de él vestido como Santa Claus y los chicos lo jalaban, Ed y Jazz usaban diademas con cuernos de renos, mientras que Em estaba completamente vestido de reno.

Todos en la casa comenzamos a reír, los Cullen se acercaron a nuestro lado y dimos paso a la celebración navideña.

—Te ves hermosa —Edward apareció detrás mío tomándome por la cintura.

—Y tu muy… lindo Rodolfo — reí y él frunció el seño

—Es una tradición Cullen, cada año lo hacemos, no tuviste la oportunidad de verlo hace tres años, pero ahora si.

—Eso espero… ¿y no te da vergüenza que te vean con una mujer mayor?— tenia rato que quería preguntar por eso, y lo solté.

—Bella tienes 21, eres joven— me beso el cuello— además si lo pensamos, yo soy mucho mayor que tu, tengo mas 100 años de existencia.

—buu, entonces a mi me debería de dar vergüenza andar con alguien tan mayor, podrías ser mi tatarabuelo — me alzo las cejas mientras yo ponía cara seria.

— ¿Y te da? —pregunto algo nervioso.

—No para nada, que me acusen de asalta tumbas, pues tengo un novio sexy de mas de 100 años —reímos al unisonó y entramos a la casa.

Los Cullen contaban anécdotas mientras los demás comíamos, bueno los humanos lo hacíamos, los licántropos devoraban, juro que me si ponía una mano en el plato de alguno de ellos, necesitaría una prótesis.

Después de la cena y pasada la media noche, los Cullen se levantaron.

—Queremos mostrarles algo — Carlisle hablo y todos lo miramos atentos — hágannos el honor de acompañarnos en una tradición Cullen de navidad — Carlisle emprendió el camino y los demás le seguimos, las chicas subimos al trineo, mientras que los chicos se fueron los autos, sin contar con los 3 que jalaban simulando ser renos, Alice nos dio gorros de santa y empezamos a andar.

_Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright._

_Round yon virgin Mother and Child. Holy Infant so tender and mil._

_Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace. _

Alice comenzó a cantar y los demás le hicieron coro, Leah, Sue y yo los seguimos.

De pronto el trineo se detuvo, vi como llegábamos a un parque.

—Vamos — Edward me tendió la mano para bajar y así lo hice

Tomo una bolsa con ropa y otra con comida, me tomo de la mano firmemente y me llevo a una banca donde no había notado que se encontraba un señor tapado con periódicos.

—Feliz navidad — le dijo Edward mientras le tendía las bolsas y le daba una hoja de papel.

El señor los tomo dudoso y los examino.

Edward me hizo dar la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar, cuando sentí que nos deteníamos.

—Muchas gracias — la voz del hombre me sorprendió, nos giramos y el hombre lloraba — muchas gracias señor.

Edward sonrió con algo de tristeza y felicidad mezcladas, se veía tan maduro a pesar de tener diecisiete años eternos. Él asintió hacia el hombre y yo solo me quede allí viendo la escena, era tan cautivadora, el hombre dio la vuelta y comenzó a comer mientras caminaba mirando la hoja que le había dado Edward.

—Esta es nuestra tradición. Cada año repartimos comida y ropa, damos la oportunidad a muchos de seguir viviendo con esperanza e ilusión de que todos pueden tener una feliz navidad —Edward miraba al cielo.

Las palabras de Edward hicieron que sintiera que mi corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido, mire a los demás quienes llevaban paquetes similares al que Edward había entregado, Edward me miro.

—Pero no llores hermosa — toque mis mejillas y estas estaban húmedas, no había notado cuando había comenzado a llorar.

—Es… solo que yo sabia… que ustedes son maravillosos, amables y generosos, pero esto es sorprendente… me he equivocado con ustedes, son prácticamente ángeles guardianes no demonios como tu te empeñas en creer — llore mas profundo, Edward me abrazo ahogando mis sollozos en su pecho.

Después de un rato en el parque, todos regresaron a sus puestos.

—Al albergue —Alice grito desde el trineo y Edward me llevo con ella.

Llegamos a un albergue donde los Cullen bajaron las cosas y se adentraron en el.

Alice seguía cantando "Silent Night" y los demás le hacíamos coro. De pronto Seth se le ocurrió interrumpirla riendo como Santa Claus dando paso a su canción.

—HO…HO...HO… it's… —se detuvo y me miro algo nervioso pues siempre lo reprendía por cantar Magic. Me acerque a él y lo abrace.

—Tienes razón esta _silent night, it's magic_ —seguí el tono de la canción.

Abrace a Seth por los hombros y comencé a caminar hacia el albergue.

El amor de mi vida estaba a mi lado y mi familia también.

Edward jamás soltó mi mano y eso me dio aun más fuerzas para continuar, ahora sabía que no me iba a dejar. Y que las cosas iban a cambiar.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>* es la nana que Edward le compuso, por eso se sonroja cuando Edward tiene el teléfono en su poder.<p>

*RP. — Relaciones Públicas.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto hacerla.<p>

Corregí varias cosas porque lo había hecho a la carrera y agradezco a mi beta Ale-Alejandra que me ayudo a corregir la gramática y me dio grandes consejos. Muchas gracias Ale.

Y mis amigas como Yolo y Ashin que me dieron ánimos de continuar cuando sentí que mi fic era un asco.

Bien no alargare esto, así que solo ya saben que les mando:

Besos y mordidas de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de osos de Emmett y lambiscos de el guapísimo de Jacob.

Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo.

**Estrella'Roses.**

**P.D. **prometo escribir mas seguido ^^.


	2. Votaciones!

**HO…HO…HO…FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

I wish you a merry Christmas; I wish you a merry Christmas and happy New Year.

Este one shot, que como ya abran notado esta participando en el **Contest Sintiendo la Navidad**, y esta en el primer grupo.

Mis queridas lectoras, si escribo esta nota, es para darles a conocer que a partir de ayer 24 hasta el 28 de diciembre, se iniciaron las votaciones del primer grupo.

Si de pura casualidad les gusto y quieren votar por mi one shot, este es el momento de hacerlo, pueden recomendarlo, pero recuerden tienen hasta el 28.

h t t p : / / w w w . fan fiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest _ Sintiendo _l a _ Navidad #

Recuerden quitar los espacios al enlace.

O pueden ir a mi perfil, a mis autores favoritos y allí verán el perfil del contest.

Ok, me despido antes de ser tan molesta, ah y si quieren contactarme búsquenme en Twitter, face o mi correo, eso lo encuentran en mi perfil.

Felices fiestas, con amor.

**Estrella'Roses. **


End file.
